Narutos and pokegirls
by Druski101
Summary: What if naruto was thrown into the pokegirl world.


**Naruto's adventures with Pokegirls**

**Summary- At the end of the fourth great shinobi war naruto is betrayed by the elemental nations and is about to be killed but in a last ditch effort he created a seal that transported him to a different dimension but it also absorbed all the chakra and blood lines from the shinobi, civilians, and kunoichi and they were sealed into a scroll still alive but in a standstill that only naruto can release and the scroll is on him. When naruto landed in the new dimension he landed right on something soft that was eating something. When the thing naruto landed turned out to be a pokegirl that he ends up catching and bonding with to later become feared.**

**A/N- Crossover between naruto and pokegirls so I hope you enjoy and don't expect lemons for the first couple of chapters like one or two so enjoy.**

**Prolouge- Going to a new world**

It was the end of the fourth great shinobi war and naruto had just sealed the powers of the Juubi, sage of six paths, and madara into himself and accidentally became the Juubi with the powers of the sage of six paths power and madaras. As naruto was walking away from the battle going through all the memories of the Juubi, sage, and madara he learned everything and slowly was turning dark because of _certain _information and when he got back he saw everyone whispering about him and when he showed up the whispering stopped and everyone from the elemental nations from civilian to kages attacked but in a last ditch effort he used a seal he saw in his memory and transported himself and everyone through a wormhole and eventually he got all their bloodlines and memories of all of their techniques and jutsus. Then they all disappeared in a poof of smoke and a big scroll appeared on naruto's back where he then put it in a seal on his sleeve. Knowing he was going to be here awhile he went into his mindscape and built a training field and started to master is jutsus to the T. and then learned kenjutsu and then created called **Dai uzumaki no kami(God of Maelstrom) **which relies on moving in all types of directions using speed flexibility and quick and powerful strikes. He also learned fuinjutsu and he would say he was on par with the gods and slowly he began to master it all to the point no one could surpass but then he sealed all his power up and brought it down to about 1% of his power (The amount of power he had at the end of the war) and left his mindscape as he felt a pull and then he left in a bright light and appeared over a forest and was about to pull out his wings only to remember he had sealed them up with his power and cursed kami's name as he landed on something that was soft and when he opened his eyes he saw that the trees were above him and there was something being eaten. When he jumped off of the soft thing he landed on he saw a 7 foot tall green girl munching on a males head before she looked up at him and spread her wings and revealed she had at least a d-cup bust size and that she had to scythe like arms and six legs and charged at him only for naruto to jump out the way and run over to the dead male and took his memories to found out about the world before he picked up the kids empty pokeballs and Pokédex changed the name to his along with some information and scanned the pokegirl to see what it was

**MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokégirl**

**Type: Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)**

**Element: Bug**

**Frequency: Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)**

**Diet: Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls) **

**Role: Assassins, Torturers, Executioners**

**Libido: Very High **

**Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic**

**Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock **

**Attacks: Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato**

**Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping**

**Evolves: None**

**Evolves From: None**

**Bounty (for confirmed kill): 4,000,000 SLC **

**Bounty (for reporting sighting &amp; getting out alive): 500,000 SLC **

**Recommendation if you see one: Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more. **

**We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of Legends that we all wish he'd never heard about, the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed, they were meant to be the bane of the men who aided women like Linda McKenzie...the Mantis.**

**The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any soldier had ever faced in the Revenge War. However, any of the few survivors would have told you, it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall at the on average, the Mantis Pokégirls were veritable giants. They appeared as attractive humans at first, with long flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes were often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a starch contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D cup breasts. However, they were limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they sprang, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their shoulders in a flash, they'd skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision and are usually held in a position of prayer when active, yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine was a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. They are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They have two primary forms, their 'normal' form, which they could only be in while Tame, something that's become nigh impossible now. **

**Their other form, however, was truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor. The Mantis' 'Battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally, in this form it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her battle mode, they become as terrifying as they acted. Their eyes become a solid color and 'bug out' to a disturbing size, long antennae growing from their foreheads, and their wings also taking on a hardened blade-like quality.**

**In combat Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They liked to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage.' In battle their scythe-arms were their key weapons, whether a sneak assault or a front-line charge they always preferred to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They would often leap straight into heavy close-combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What made this grim sight even worse was that Manti almost NEVER fought alone. Wherever they went, litter-mates of Manti always fought as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them.**

**While their combat style was vicious, what they were most famous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, they would take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents, is that she'd either let you live, or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis.**

**The soldiers of the Revenge War learned the hard way on a Mantis' Feral State. The mantis' Feral state is mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represented, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs. However, it should be noted that Manti rarely, if ever, stay in one area for more than a year, two at the longest. The reason is because they apparently know that if they're in the same spot long enough, then sooner or later they'll be discovered.**

**As if things couldn't get worse about these deadly Pokégirls, it seems more and more are working for the Limbec Pirates. Information revealed by a Pirate who went legit revealed that Mephaesta, who'd grown fond of the vicious man-eating warriors, had begun to recruit them en-masse to work as torturers, executioners, and Assassins for the Limbec Pirates. Apparently both sides of this arrangement enjoy it greatly. This caused the already high bounty on Manti to increase even further for the sake of safety.**

**In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that, she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.**

**There's rumors of a sub-breed of Mantis, commonly called the 'Praying Mantis' by those few who've seen one. There's little to go on other than they seem to be more intelligent and in control of their instincts than the 'normal' Manti.**

**Thanks to the obvious facts, as there's no confirmed cases of Taming a Mantis Pokégirl and surviving, let alone capturing it, thresholding into one, whether naturally or by force, is impossible. Thank the gods above.**

When naruto got done reading the info he suddenly thought about what he was going to do about her feeding habits when he remembered his scroll and decided he would catch it...

To be continued...

**A/N Next chapter we have naruto getting his first pokegirl**


End file.
